


Unwrapping a Brand-New Sugar Baby

by nesibe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, but very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesibe/pseuds/nesibe
Summary: On their second night together at Fiji, Jongdae and his new "sugar daddy" finally give in to the sexual tension surrounding them.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Unwrapping a Brand-New Sugar Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, I know how this looks like a pwp and it can be read as a pwp if you are here for it. But it is actually a part of an sns au I was writing in twitter, so I swear that it actually has a plot!! The plot just couldn't make its way into this!!
> 
> Anyway if you are here for the smut, go for it! You don't need to read the sns au to understand or enjoy this!
> 
> But if you want to know their background, [here](https://twitter.com/Nesibe_BJedi/status/1277911907865894912?s=20) is the link!
> 
> Enjoy! ~

As the sexual tension climbing around them all day hit its peak over the dinner, making Jongdae feel overly excited and restless, he knew, or rather he  _ wished _ , that this was how the night would end: Lips locked in a messy kiss, hungry hands travelling down on his body, trying to explore the new territory that was Jongdae’s fully clothed skin as they stumbled into the bedroom of their luxurious suit in Fiji.

Jongdae was no virgin, yet it was obvious that Sehun was way more experienced. His hands moved systematically on Jongdae’s skin, getting him more aroused, more excited, much hungrier with every touch but purposefully keeping everything within the lines of dirty make out, not letting them dive into the pleasurable promise of full-out fucking.

His every move and every touch had an unbelievable amount of patience and control that Jongdae’s burning body terribly lacked as they finally fell into the bed, Jongdae on his back and Sehun on top. Jongdae’s attempts at taking over the control by turning them over has failed within seconds of Jongdae holding Sehun’s shoulders and hooking his leg over his waist as Sehun, foreseeing what is to come easily pinned Jongdae’s wrists over his head and silenced Jongdae’s whines and complains by diving down to explore the shorter male’s mouth, effectively distracting him.

Jongdae’s attempts at speeding things up, which came once Sehun let his mouth go and focused on peppering Jongdae’s neck and collarbones with feather light kisses and lazy licks, experienced the same fate as Sehun stopped him from rutting against his leg by putting a dominating hand on his stomach, efficiently cutting all his movements. It was obvious that Sehun would take this slow, take it so painfully slow and use this as an opportunity to teach Jongdae how things would work between them in the bed, and who would be in charge. Possibly at all times. It was obvious that Sehun with his every move and every touch was asking for Jongdae’s submission and then carefully observing each of Jongdae’s reactions to see whether the shorter was willing to submit and go all the way with him.

Jongdae’s mushy brain, fogged with the arousal, was not sure how he was supposed to react, but luckily, his body never waited for his input before reacting in a way that was oh so clearly screaming as ‘easy submission’. It didn’t took much coaxing for him to give in to Sehun’s pace, and follow his lead, laying down and keeping his hands on both sides of his head even after Sehun let his wrists go and focusing on the pleasure Sehun was giving him by sucking marks on every visible inch of skin as his hands familiarized themselves with the shape of Jongdae’s pliant body.

Sehun took it slow,  _ way too slow _ , as he gave Jongdae time and space to oppose how the things were going and to stop whenever he wished. And he took the game to the next level only after it was obvious that no fight nor opposition would come from the male under him, as he started to undress Jongdae. It earned him encouraging moans from the shorter male as his hands finally met with the soft, naked skin.

“Gorgeous,” Sehun was muttering as more and more skin were revealed. “You are so pretty, so gorgeous.” Making Jongdae swoon and moan out loud at being praised and caressed  _ oh so well. _

Sehun knew where to touch and where to caress as he explored Jongdae’s curves with his hands and mouth and lips and tongue, all the while praising every inch of skin and kissing every beauty mark… so much that it took Jongdae, who was so obviously enjoying the attention that every inch of his body was getting, some time to realize that he was the only one fully naked. It took him opening his eyes as another moan was torn from his throat and looking down at the male sitting between his legs and sucking marks on his lucious inner thighs to notice how overly dressed Sehun was. It was instinctual to grab the hem of Sehun’s shirt once he moved back up on Jongdae’s body to capture his lips one more time. Yet the reaction it gained from Sehun was instantaneous and should have been expected. A disapproving growl has risen from Sehun’s throat, making Jongdae bite his lower lip to stop himself from moaning out loud as his dick twitched in arousal, because  _ shit, it was so damn sexy _ , as his hands were captured by Sehun’s firm grip and pressed down at the bed, mirroring the position from earlier minus the clothing that was previously covering Jongdae.

Sehun looked down at him as he lowered his body to fully lie down on the shorter male, lips only a breath apart as he whispered, making Jongdae shiver with the low, dominating tone and the smirk he could  _ hear _ in his voice. “Use your words when you want something, Baby.”

Jongdae gulped loudly and wetted his kiss swollen lips with his pink tongue as his only way of reply. Not able to articulate proper words.

He yelped aloud, eyes bulging and almost headbutting Sehun as he jumped in shock, as Sehun’s big hand meet the meaty part of his outer thighs, slapping the skin and possibly imprinting the shape of his hand on the area. “Words, Jongdae.” Sehun said with a raised eyebrow, smirk only growing at the reaction he elicited as he repeated the command. “Use your words.”

Jongdae, cheeks burning with the sudden spike of arousal, could not help but stutter out. “O-okay.”

An easy, almost affectionate smile bloomed on Sehun’s face as he leaned down to nuzzle Jongdae’s soft cheeks. “Good boy,” He uttered, making Jongdae let out a pathetic whine at the praise. “Such an obedient, good boy.” He repeated, just to test it out, see the reaction again. It was even better the second time around, as Jongdae’s arousal which was trapped under Sehun’s stomach twitched, forcing the naked male to fidget around under him to gain some friction on where he needed it the most, all the while letting out an embarrassed whine and hiding his face by burying it on Sehun’s shoulder.

Sehun hid his amusement by pressing his face on Jongdae’s messy, black locks as he asked. “Now, what does my baby boy want?”

Jongdae, trying to come down from his half embarrassed half aroused high, huffed out an irritated sigh around an adorable pout as he raised his head back and forced Sehun to look into his determined eyes. “Get naked.” He said, voice a half demand, half whine.

He yelped and jumped as the second slap meet his skin, this time the other thigh. “Is this the proper way to ask for something?” Sehun said with dark eyes as he leaned down and bite the cheek he was nuzzling moments ago, tearing another yelp from Jongdae’s throat. “Ask properly.” He demanded as he bit Jongdae’s ear, while his hands soothingly caressed the reddening skin of Jongdae’s thighs, and purposefully avoided the areas Jongdae actually  _ needed _ to be touched.

Jongdae, sensing what was expected from him, bit his lower lip and tried not to shuffle under Sehun to ease the pain in his hard-on, knowing very well by now that Sehun would just stop him from doing it. “Can I-” he started before his voice was broken by another moan as Sehun bite around a sensitive nipple. “Can you,” he started again, out of breath, eyes screwed shut as Sehun started sucking the area he has just bitten. “Can I get you naked?” He finally formed around another moan as Sehun bit the other nipple, before putting a kiss to the irritated area and whispering back, “Almost there, but not quite right. Try again.”

Jongdae’s only reply was a petulant whine.

Sehun let out a small laugh and raised himself on his elbows to look down at him with an encouraging smile. “One more word, and it will be perfect.”

The moment the lightbulb was lit over Jongdae’s head, Jongdae let out a second whine but bit back his complains. His dick was so terribly  _ aching _ for him to do any more talking. So he closed his eyes and muttered lowly, “Can I get you naked,  _ Sir _ ?”

The last word was not more than a whisper, Jongdae was still too embarrassed for it to be more than that, not used to calling his partners in bed with phrases like this. It would take him a while of getting used to.

Fortunately, Sehun understood and didn’t push him further. In fact, he rewarded him instantly. Much too ready to reinforce the small process. “Good boy,” He whispered as he took Jongdae’s hands and pushed them under his own shirt, giving him the sign to go.

Jongdae was not about to waste this hardly earned opportunity. He took a moment, just a very  _ very _ long and self-indulgent moment, to feel the way Sehun’s hard abs constricted under his hands with every breath before pushing the offending garment that was preventing him from seeing the rest of Sehun’s gorgeous body off of Sehun’s head.

Sehun was not expecting Jongdae to stop there and attack the taller male’s neck and shoulders with his own open mouthed kisses. All the shyness thrown away along with Sehun’s shirt as he hooked his legs around Sehun’s hips and opened his mouth for the attack when Sehun went for another dirty kiss.

Jongdae was not sure how or when the rest of Sehun’s clothes got removed. He knew he helped at some point, but mostly, he was too distracted by all the muscles that were presented to him to be of much help. But it did not matter. What mattered was to finally have Sehun’s,  _ Sir _ ’s, full naked glory in front of him, hard muscles pressing against his skin as Sehun’s weight rested on his stomach, while strong, narrow hips pushed his legs apart to fit snugly between his plush thighs.

Sehun’s hands were everywhere now. Cupping his ass, caressing his stomach, pinching his nipples and pushing a leg back to place it over his shoulder. But it was obvious that while his hands continuously explored and his lips tirelessly marked Jongdae, he was holding back from moving forward. Which became obvious when he finally murmured “Don’t you want something more, Baby?” against Jongdae’s abused lips. “Just ask and I will give it to you.”

Jongdae whined, his dick was painfully throbbing as a reaction to every whisper coming out of Sehun’s sinful lips. “Sir, please,” he whispered before realizing what he was doing. He would be embarrassed later, so painfully embarrassed, when he realized how he awfully sounded like begging. But for now, he closed his eyes shut and focused on getting his bodily needs satisfied. “Please  _ fuck me _ .” It was no more than a whisper barely heard over Sehun’s harsh breathing but it was enough for Sehun to reward him with another kiss, and another “ _ Good boy, you are being such a good boy for me, my good pretty boy, _ ” whispered against his lips.

Then Jongdae was being rewarded in a much, much better way as one of Sehun’s experienced hands found his length to caress it, eliciting loud moans of relief from Jongdae, while his other hand travelled further down, finger tips moving up and down between his ass cheeks before pushing further and settling over his puckered opening. As one finger pressed directly over it, for a moment, Jongdae panicked that Sehun would push it in dry. Then the finger was gone and Jongdae forgot that it was even there as he lost himself in the sensation of Sehun holding their lengths together, and stroking them in a maddeningly slow pace in the narrow circle of his fingers where they were pressed against each other.

He was so utterly lost in the pleasure that the next time the fingers were back, wet, cold, and caressing his opening with a new-found fervor, it made Jongdae let out a shocked half groan half scream which was swallowed by Sehun’s lips instantly as one, insistent finger didn’t lose any time before pushing inside his soft, sensitive heat.

Jongdae almost,  _ almost, _ came with a choked out scream against Sehun’s lips as the finger settled inside him knuckle deep. The pent up arousal was settled on his lower belly, ready to be set free, yet the disappearance of Sehun’s heavy length from where he was nestled on his stomach, against his own length and the sudden tightening of fingers around the base of his cock kept him back from coming undone, ignoring the protesting whimpers slipping from his mouth.

Jongdae could be so, very much upset at being denied of pleasure if it was not for the finger nestled snugly inside him to be set to work, moving in and out just fast enough to make Jongdae wiggle around some and open his mouth to beg for more. This time the shame was less, and the words were coming more easily as he asked  _ Sir  _ to put more of his thick and long, pretty fingers in him.  _ Pretty please _ . He was rewarded instantly with a groan Sehun left against the sensitive skin of his ears, and with the second, and then soon after the third finger slipping inside him, stretching his walls further, and reaching deeper inside, as Jongdae threw his head back and carelessly moaned. His moans were so loud, to the point of almost suppressing the words Sehun whispered against his skin. Praising him. His skin. Telling him openly and shamelessly how he liked the way Jongdae felt so hot and wet and tight around his fingers.

His moans abruptly ceased as an unexpected scream replaced them. Sehun’s fingers found his sweet spot and was now mercilessly abusing the sensitive tissue with each stroke. Jongdae, high in ecstasy, spread his legs further and tried to move in accordance with Sehun’s fingers to keep the pace up and the pleasure ongoing. He could come like this. And it would be nice and pleasurable and fulfilling.

Yet Oh  _ fucking  _ Sehun wouldn’t let it happen.

Jongdae was utterly devastated, looking up at him with a betrayed look, flushed cheeks, swollen lips and sweat-covered skin, as Sehun removed his skillful fingers from Jongdae’s hungry hole.

“Hush,” He reprimanded the shorter male with an amused look on his face, before leaning down and putting a kiss on the tip of his nose. “I am not going anywhere.”

True to his words, he did not go anywhere. In fact, now Jongdae had much more of Sehun than a mere mortal could handle as the taller’s impressive length, covered in condom and excess amounts of lube, took the place of his fingers in front of his already well abused hole. Slipping inside in a swift motion, as Jongdae’s legs fell further apart, and his walls stretched beyond belief to accomodate to the new intrusion. Jongdae’s mouth fell slack in a soundless scream, head thrown back and eyes shut closed, nails digging crescent shapes onto Sehun’s well-built shoulders.

The rest was a haze of pleasure as Sehun started moving, going deeper and deeper with each thrust as if it was a personal challenge for him to carve the shape of his length inside Jongdae like a sign of ownership. His moans and groans starting to race Jongdae’s in loudness as the room got filled with the sound of their rapid breathing and the wet, dirty noises of Sehun’s hips meeting Jongdae’s ass in a well-paced rhythm.

Jongdae would be terribly marked and sore and red all over come the next morning, but for now, he didn’t care about any of it, neither the hands holding his hips in a bruising grip nor the teeth biting down on his shoulders as his orgasm built up with each and every thrust and Sehun didn’t stop him this time around. When the pleasure washed over him, blinding his vision and drowning their sounds and groans under a white noise, he came shooting his load in white spouts against Sehun’s stomach and chest as Sehun fucked him through the entirety of it, hips gaining pace and the well-maintained rhythm stuttering as he chased after his own orgasm.

Jongdae bit his lower lip in order not to whimper because of over-sensitivity as Sehun finally,  _ finally _ , came, shooting his boiling hot load inside Jongdae with an almost animalistic growl before his muscles went lax over him, spreading over Jongdae like a very heavy blanket as he buried his face on the shorter male’s neck. They stayed like that for a while. Boneless and tired. Feeling sticky and sweaty yet also strangely content in their own bubble.

The first move came from Sehun, after a while. “You know,” he started. “I can fill out the bathtub and give you a nice back massage after getting cleaned up.”

And that was enough incentive for Jongdae to sell his soul to the demon above him and agree to another round of sex in the bathtub, all in exchange of his sore body getting taken care of at the skillful hands of Oh Sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that a regular sugar baby/sugar daddy smut would be much more kinky, yet since this is their first time together and since they are newly getting used to each other and their new sugar baby/sugar daddy dynamics (especially Jongdae), I thought keeping this way less bdsm than what it could be would be more appropriate for their first night.
> 
> Regardless, hope you all enjoyed! ~
> 
> Leave me some KUDOS and COMMENTS and let me hear what do you think about it!!
> 
> Or if you prefer it like that, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nesibe_BJedi) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Nesibe)!!


End file.
